


The Various Works of My Bored and Insane Mind

by MikeofInsanity



Category: Original Work, random - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Death, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Other, Possible Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 14:08:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeofInsanity/pseuds/MikeofInsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a random set of stories, mostly one shots or 2 shots, maybe more</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Various Works of My Bored and Insane Mind

**Author's Note:**

> yea, don't expect consistent plot with these

**Welcome to my Random Story theatre, ok there won't be any Story for NOW, this is mostly for Requests, or maybe just an ''I'm Bored'' thing, if you have any story requests, PM(Private Message) Me!**  


**Rules:**

**No Yaoi**

**No LARGE amount of violence**

**and Absolutely NO Mary Sue Characters**


End file.
